1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to image combination devices and/or display systems comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional display systems used in mobile equipment include a multi-layer blender producing a final output by combining a plurality of layers. Each of the layers is sequentially combined in a certain priority order, and a final result is produced. The multi-layer blender must operate for each frame in order to produce frame data for output. For this purpose, the display system must read a plurality of layers from memory for each frame, thus increasing the power consumption of the mobile equipment, and also requires that the mobile equipment and display system have a large memory bandwidth.
In addition, as the resolution of display and the number of layers to be combined is gradually increased, the required bandwidth and power tend to be gradually increased. In order to overcome this problem, a method of retransmitting previously-combined results or allowing a DDI (Display Driver IC) to reuse existing results if no change occur in all layers has been used. However, this method is also problematic in that data of all layers must be read from memory again and then combined even when only one layer is changed.